Remotely controlled (RC) toy vehicles are a perennial favorite among children and adults. Those that are capable of performing trick maneuvers are particularly desired. One such maneuver is “drifting”, a term possibly borrowed from snowboarding slang wherein the snowboard slides sideways with respect to the longitudinal axis of the board. Drifting is a word that describes a car sliding through a turn; it has been around since early car races in the late 1800's. In RC toy vehicles, expert drivers attempt to simulate racing maneuvers such as power slides or drifting as a way of rounding a sharp turn quickly. Typically, causing a wheeled toy vehicle to power slide or drift is exceedingly difficult to achieve. Without momentum and reduced frictional contact to the undersurface, the wheeled toy vehicle will merely turn and not slide. Even if able to initiate a slide, the wheeled toy vehicle may tend to lose control, spinning or tumbling, rather than remaining in a drifting orientation maintaining a relatively stable sliding angle. Thus, generally known toy vehicles are not designed to drift, especially if used in a variety of surface conditions, including soil, asphalt, carpeting, hardwood flooring, etc.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a toy vehicle that is capable of drifting, appearing to slide to the side.